Confessing Love at the Right Time
by Epic-Azn-Failure
Summary: Arthur decides to confess his feelings to Ariadne on Valentine's Day.  While Cobb and Eames make a bet to who will confess first, so will Arthur get to tell Ari first, or will Ari beat him to it?
1. Chapter 1

Confessing Love at the Right Time

* * *

Summary: Arthur decides to confess his feelings to Ariadne on Valentine's Day. While Cobb and Eames make a bet to who will confess first, so will Arthur get to tell Ari first, or will Ari beat him to it?

I don't know Inception, but I own the idea of this story.

* * *

Arthur is wandering around the mall strip trying to think what would be the perfect gift to give Ari when he tells her how he feels. He has been meaning to tell her many times, but decided since Valentine's Day was so close, it would just make it perfect on a day people celebrate their love for one another. So there he is in a slick black Armani three piece suit walking around looking into every store thinking of what Ariadne would consider the perfect gift.

Arthur remembered when he asked Eames of all people what he thought Ari would want. Eames of course said, "Darling, just put a bloody bow on your head and get on your knee and tell her how you feel." Arthur realizing he asked Eames for advice ignored the idea. So next he went to Cobb, his advice didn't help much either. Cobb told Arthur, "What is the first thing you think of when I say Ariadne, wait, I mean what is the first thing that you can buy for her when I say her name." Arthur actually thought of an answer, it was a scarf, Ariadne's trade mark. Every day you would see her wearing a different scarf. Each scarf was unique, and significant to Ariadne.

So the first thing he did when he got to the mall strip was buy a scarf. The scarf was silk, and it was a mix of gold and blue. On the scarf it had little flowery designs that were on the two ends. The gold was on one side and the opposite was the blue with the design. He got the cashier to wrap it and was on his way looking for the main present.

He was wandering for hours now and Valentine's Day is tomorrow. He sighed loudly, ignoring the looks the women there were giving him. In his mind the only girl for him was Ari. He continued on his way, mean while Eames decides to make this Valentine's Day interesting for him and Cobb.

"Cobb," Eames calls from his seat, "how about we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" was Cobb's reply.

"Well I was thinking I would bet my share from the Fischer job that Ariadne makes the first move on Valentine's Day, and you get my share if Arthur makes the first move." Eames stated with a smirk.

"Deal," Cobb said a little too confidently.

Both men stood up and shook hands. Yusuf just laughed quietly in his corner of the warehouse. He was wondering where Ariadne was.

Ariadne was actually debating with herself if she should confront Arthur about her feelings or wait to see if he will do anything. At the end of that night she starts to lean toward waiting and seeing what happens and if he doesn't do anything she will just have to get over it, so when they work together it won't be awkward.

* * *

**AN: Hey looks like I am starting another story since I get three days off of school due to the weather, so anyway this is going to be a multi-chapter story since I think this idea deserves to be more than just a one-shot. I just want to say in advance it might take a while for the next update, but after that it should be fine. Also if you have any idea as what the second present for Ari should be put it in your review. Before I forget you can go to my profile to a link to the scarf. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey I am just saying this chapter will be focused on Ariadne and her thoughts that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, and the next chapter will be focused on Arthur getting the present.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Ariadne shrieked, "should I confront him or not?"

Ariadne stopped her pacing when she realized that she is talking to herself.

"Great now I am talking to myself," she plopped down on the couch and up her head in her hands.

"Why is this happening to me?" came her muffled voice.

She slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen and was trying to decide what wine to open. She decided on the Chateau Mouton Rothschild 1982. It cost her over two-thousand dollars for that one bottle. She thought that right now was a great time to open it since she was so stressed out just thinking of what to do about Arthur. She poured herself a glass quickly and went back to the couch. She sat back and let her thoughts fly out.

"Maybe I should just act depending on how I feel, if I feel like we need to talk about it I will confront him, but if I think that confronting him will cause problems I will just get over this little crush," at least she kept telling herself it was just a crush.

"Who am I kidding; I have fallen head over heels for the slick point man. He was handsome, sweet to me, caring, and well just everything freaking thing I am looking for in a man." Ariadne mentally slapped herself for making that list.

"I think I need to stop," she said to her cat. The cat just meowed at her and walked into the bedroom. Ariadne got back up and poured another glass of wine. She just sat for a while sipping her wine, until she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sun rising, she jumped up into the air and yelled, "Oh no, I have to get to work."

She forgot all about what she should do about Arthur. When she arrived at the warehouse she remember debating with herself about Arthur, but she couldn't remember what she decided to do about him. She closed her eyes hit her head against the door while letting out a groan. Her eyes snapped open when she thought, "Oh my god, what if they heard me, they are going to be asking questions." Ariadne stood straight and slowly opened the door to see if any of the team heard her. All she saw was them working, so she let a sigh out and walked in. That was when she noticed that Arthur was there.

"Where is Arthur, I thought he was always the first here?" Ari asked.

Cobb trying not to frown, thinking she wanted to talk to Arthur, replied, "Yeah, I don't know either I haven't seen him since he left work yesterday."

"Well darling, why do you ask?" Eames said with a smirk.

"Wow Eames, if you had ears I said I thought he was always here first so isn't strange that he would be the last one to get here, you know what it is even more surprising that he would get here after _**YOU**_."

"Now darling, I am hurt." Eames said putting his hand over his heart.

Eames sent a smile Cobb's way; Cobb now had a scowl on his face instead of a frown. Ari saw the exchanged and decided to ignore it. She walked to her station and started to work. That was when she noticed that it was Valentine's Day. The only thing that hinted at her surprise was her eyes widening. She got up quickly and left. She decided that she would confront Arthur, but first she needed to get him a present, that is if he shares the feelings she has for him.

Eames and Cobb watched her leave, then Cobb turned to Eames with another smile on his face.

"Bloody hell, this is going to be a very interesting Valentine's Day, don't you think so Cobb?" Eames asked.

All Eames got as a reply was a grunt. Eames smiled and watched the door waiting for Ariadne and Arthur to come in.

* * *

**AN: Hey so please if you have any idea what Arthur's present for Ari should be, put it in your review. The more ideas I have the faster chapter 3 will come.**

**P.S. Thank you Miss Caitie Jo and ZeroScience reviewing this story, and I thank those who favorite and subscribed to my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the very late update but I didn't have time to write due to school and a funeral. Instead of writing this chapter I had to write one-hundred poems in FOUR DAYS. I suck at coming up with ideas so it took a lot of my time to finish the poems. So anyway here is chapter 3. I hope the few people that follow this story will be patience with my slow and inconstant updating.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

After exactly three hours of thinking Arthur decided to just go in a jewelry store, he first looked at rings. Then he realized that Ariadne was the kind the person that didn't wear much jewelry and probably wouldn't wear a ring unless it was a special occasion. Next we went to necklaces. He could see Ariadne wearing necklaces, but she always wore a scarf. The scarf would block it, so again she probably wouldn't wear it unless it was a special occasion.

"Ughhhhh!" Arthur let out the muffled sound since his face was now in his hands.

When he looked back up he walked out of the store quickly, and continued looking. He went to a café to pick up a small dinner. He ordered a strawberry and custard filled croissant. He ate it and went back to get another one since he was so hungry. He had skipped lunch so he could leave early to give him more time to find the right present.

Arthur walked out of the café and continued his search for the perfect gift. He was passing another jewelry store, and looked through the window to see a little bishop charm. An idea immediately popped into his handsome head. He turned back to the entrance and walked in to buy the charm. He wanted to find a nice necklace chain for the charm, but he didn't see any he thought was good enough. Still he walked out with a huge grin on his face.

He fingered the yellow gold bishop charm in his hand. It was about an inch long. Arthur looked around for more jewelry stores and saw a Zales. He went in and looked at the white gold necklace chains. The man behind the counter wasn't much help, since all he did was shove ones that had a VERY big price tag. Arthur didn't mind paying a lot for the chains, but the ones the man was showing him was just so ugly in Arthur's opinion. He tried to get away from the man, whose name tag said Logan, but the man followed him.

Arthur sighed and just started to ignore everything Logan said. It has been a good half hour and he only looked at about a one-third of all the necklace chains. He didn't care and continued. Logan finally noticed that he wasn't listening to him so he stopped. After that Arthur was able to get through the chains faster without Logan distracting him with other chains he doesn't even want to look at. At one point Logan started showing him yellow gold chains, when he clearly said he was looking for a white gold chain.

He finished looking at the rest of the store in another half hour. He was leaving when he saw a chain, on the side of the store that Logan started bothering him, that he thought would look beautiful on Ariadne with the charm on it. He looked at it and found out it was a 14K white gold 1.5 millimeter dual glitter rope chain necklace. Then he looked at the price tag, and it said it cost three-hundred and thirty dollars. He bought it anyway. He walked out with an even bigger smile than when he found the bishop charm.

There was a little shop right next to the exit that Arthur never noticed, he looked into the window and saw it was a small jewelry store. He shook his head and thought, "My god, how many jewelry stores are in this mall." He continued toward the exit when he saw a flash of red when a women working in the small store put something into the glass case.

He smiled a little and went inside. What he saw earlier was a ruby die; the die was ruby but the pips were small diamonds. He also saw a small heart charm, he decided to buy both. He walked out of the store and then the mall. When he got into his green 2002 MR2 Spyder; he took all the charms out. He put them on the necklace chain and looked at it and smiled. On the chain it went die heart bishop. It was the perfect gift. It told Ariadne he loved her. He smiled and drove to his apartment.

When he arrived home he quickly changed into a grey sweat pant and a ratty t-shirt. He put the box with the necklace on his bed stand. He was almost asleep when he realized he forgot to get reservations to Le Grand Véfour. Le Grand Véfour is one of the most famous restaurants in Paris. He quickly grabbed his cell and called the restaurant; Arthur luckily acquired a reservation for two at seven o'clock pm. The man on the line said he was lucky he got a seat since it was a day before Valentine's Day. He put the phone down and went back to sleep with a funky grin planted on his face.

The next morning Arthur found himself changing out of many suits. He was trying to find a suit he didn't wear normally to show this was special to him. He ended up choosing a Gucci two button, two piece, suit with a light blue dress shirt and a bow instead of a tie. He looked at the clock after fixing his bow tie for the millionth time and gasped because it said it was ten o'clock. He was very late; at least he was late in his mind. He rushed out with the necklace box in his inner pocket, and the wrapped scarf box in his hand. He got into his car and slammed on the accelerator. When he arrived at the warehouse he slowly walked in and noticed Eames and Cobb watching like a hawk watches his prey. Arthur started getting nervous, and each step he took towards Ariadne the more nervous he got. He finally reached Ariadne's desk, after what felt like forever to Arthur.

"Ari?"

* * *

**AN: Hey so what do you think? The next chapter is going to be short, because it is just Eames and Cobb talking as Arthur is walking into the warehouse and walking toward Ariadne. Go to my profile to links to the car, necklace chain, necklace basic design (by JadeRaven93), the die charm, heart charm, restaurant, and Arthur's Gucci two piece suit. Please review and tell me if you think there is anything I can improve on. Please don't be mean if you are going to point out how I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. I probably wrote this chapter at least thirty times, so I decided to just post the best out of all of the versions. Again I am super duper sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Ariadne practically ran out of the warehouse. Eames smiled and turned to Cobb.

"I bet she is getting something for Mr. Stick-In-the-Mud when SHE MAKES THE FIRST MOVE!" Eames voiced was booming by the end of the sentence.

"Sure she will, BUT Arthur will make a move BECAUSE I know he doesn't doing anything unless it is important. Plus, when it is important he goes all out." Cobb grinned out.

Eames opened his mouth to make a quirky remark, but Cobb cut him off, "And don't say anything; I have known Arthur for way longer than you. AND I actually got to know him, while you only know what you got from observing him."

Cobb grin got even wider and he lazily leaned back in his chain like the conversation was over. How wrong he was.

"So you are saying Ariadne won't make a move, even though she is a hard headed person that doesn't give up until she wins."

Cobb just smiled and said, "Yes that's true, but the thing is Ariadne knows Arthur too. She knows he won't do anything unless he wants to. So she knows if he wants to go out with her he will make a move. Plus I don't think she will make a move because she doesn't want their friendship to be awkward if he doesn't return the feelings."

Eames started to frown. He really didn't know his teammates then. He didn't like how Cobb was winning and nothing has happened yet between the two "love birds". His frown deepen. Thus Cobb's next comment got him really mad.

"Wow Eames, I have never seen you look so deep in thought before. You really are taking a bet more serious than your job."

"Thanks so much Cobb, I **uh****-****pree****-shee-eyt**, appreciate you comment."

Eames turned in his chair to see Cobb looking at him with his jaw on the ground.

"WHAT!"

Cobb shook his head and started laughing.

Through this laughter he spat out, "How do you not know how to say appreciate!"

"I just never used the word in my life." Eames sheepishly replied, almost embarrassed.

"Seriously? Never, so you ever used appreciate. My god, you really are something Eames."

"Jeez, be nice the people that try to help me are always doing something stupid."

"You mean doing something like you." Cobb was laughing harder than earlier.

Eames grumbled something really fast that Cobb didn't hear.

"What did you say Eames."

"Nothing- You know what you want to know what I said; I said that hurt like shit, I thought we were friends."

"You didn't say that."

"Fine, I said 'more like something you would do'"

"Eames, I want to know how low have you ever sunk."

"That is something you will never find out."

"We'll see…"

"Don't tell me you are going to try and extract it from my head."

"I was actually gonna pay a girl, but that works too."

"I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Yes, you should of."

Eames just frowned even more and Cobb was smiling like a five year old girl.

Yusuf smiled and laughed an inaudible laugh. Eames and Cobb have been like that for the last few days. They forgot he was there so they fought like Cobb was Arthur. His thoughts began to wander to the past few days of them arguing over this silly bet.

* * *

**AN: Hey just want to say sorry again, and I am writing a bonus chapter with Yusuf's thoughts on Eames' and Cobb's bet. I hope you like it and it should be done either tomorrow or Sunday. SO AGAIN I AM SUPER SORRY. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the bonus chapter! This probably will be the shortest chapter n the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Yusuf snickered when he heard Eames and Cobb make the infamous bet. But he started thinking. He was wondering who would actually make the first move. Either way actually made sense, so he thought whoever got over the fear of being rejected would be the first to make a move.

The next day Cobb and Eames were still arguing, but they were constantly looking at the door throughout their conversation. They were probably trying to avoid Arthur and Ariadne from figuring out about the bet. Yusuf tuned the two out and started thinking of what would happen if the "two love birds" found out. Yusuf started to double over and laugh.

Eames and Cob stopped their conversation to give him a weird face. Yusuf stopped laughing and just snickered as his thoughts continued. He was imagining how Arthur and Ariadne would torture the two for meddling in their private life. Maybe they would take them into a dream and break each bone. Or they might yell them out that they beg. Ariadne actually did that once to Eames. That had to be one of the funniest day for the team, well besides Eames.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Eames and Cobb walk up behind him.

"!" They both yelled at the same time.

Yusuf jumped up and almost spilled all of the chemicals in his hand. He whirled around panting.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He said through the panting.

"We wanted to know what you were laughing about." Eames said for him and Cobb.

"What? What is wrong with laughing?" Yusuf answered sheepishly.

"How you were laughing just now was not normal or innocent." Cobb said leaning close to Yusuf's face.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't." Eames said as he was grabbing something from behind his back.

"WAIT! I was laughing because I was thinking of what Ariadne and Arthur would do to you if they were to find out about the bet!" Yusuf screamed at Eames as he backed up away from him.

Eames grinned and pulled out a file from behind him and hit Yusuf in the head.

"HAHAHAHA! You fell for it. I wasn't going to hurt you. Jeez, I am not that low."

"Sure you aren't." Cobb added.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Eames asked.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Cobb said.

Yusuf gave a sigh of relief since that took the attention away from him. He grabbed his supplies and took them the one office in the warehouse. He was hoping the two would forget about him until Arthur of Ariadne would come in.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's it. This was the bonus chapter I promised.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: GUUUEEESSS WHAT! I AM FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL AND I HAVE FINISHED MY SUMMER READING!... but I have an online class in July, I didn't fail anything but I am taking Communications Applications to get my speech credit. Anyway here is chapter 6 and thank you Mistyrious One for reviewing, it reminded me finish this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

After Eames and Cobb's argument about how low Eames is, they both tried to get back to work. Unfortunately they couldn't help but look at the door every few seconds waiting for Ari to return or Arthur to come in. Eames was the first to notice the door creak open to revealing Ariadne. She went straight to her desk without talking.

Eames started to move around in his chair to see if he could catch sight of whatever she was doing, "Which was probably a present for Arthur." he thought. He continued to move around until Cobb gave him an exaggerated look telling him "What are you doing, stop it." Eames gave Cobb a look as if he was hurt. Cobb just rolled his eyes at him and tried to get back to work, but the bet was on his mind.

Ariadne was oblivious to the two making faces. She looked at the box in front of her, and couldn't stop thinking of all the possible endings to her idea of talking to Arthur. Ari started to freak out from all she thought about were the bad possible endings. She considered the idea to drop it and run, but she had too much pride so she stayed seated. She looked at the clock and it was already 9:45 a.m. Arthur always comes in around six. "How can be almost four hours late?" she and probably the others were thinking. She continued her thinking, while in his flat Arthur was pacing frantically.

"Shit!" Arthur screamed as he continued to pace.

He thought back to early this morning when he first arrived at the warehouse. He was about to go in, the box in hand, but then he started to get scared of Ariadne's reaction to him spilling his feelings. Like what if she didn't feel the same way, or what if she laughs at him. The later is probably won't happen, but the first is a very good possibility. Arthur sighed and looked at the box. He stopped his pacing and walked over to it. He softly opened it and looked at the necklace which was lying on top of the scarf. He smiled and closed it while grabbing his keys.

He once again arrived at the warehouse. Arthur just stood in front looking at the door. He knew it was a bad idea; someone could see him and might want to know what was happening inside. He put the box in his jacket pocket and went to open the door. He opened the door to Cobb and Eames watching like a hawk.

Ariadne really didn't notice him since she and Yusuf were the only two actually working. Then she heard her name so like most people she perked up and looked up. She ended up coming face to face with well his chest since she was in a chair and he was standing.

"Ariadne?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes, do you need something? I just finished you level for the dream if you wanted to see it?" Ariadne said to him trying to act as if today wasn't different than any other day.

Arthur opened his mouth to talk again, but looked around noticing Cobb and Eames glancing at them. So instead he said in need of privacy, "How about you show me my level in a dream since you said it was done."

Ariadne pretended not to notice how he looked around and just nodded her head as a reply. She looked down at her model for a few seconds as Arthur went over to the PASIV to get it ready. Ari swiftly moved next to him and grabbed a needle. Arthur pushed the button in the center and both relaxed as sleep took over.

They opened their eyes to a large beach house. It had a wonderful view Arthur noticed has he let her show him the level since he might as well kill two birds with one stone. They finished quickly and since he put extra time than normal he had lots of time to talk to her. They were on the porch of the beach house when he first started talking. The thing was neither Ari nor Arthur knew who started was first, but Ariadne ended up pined against the railing with Arthur ravishing her neck. They kissed for what felt like eternity for them, but they didn't mind. When they broke apart they both were gasping for breath.

"Wow, how did that happen?" Ariadne asked.

"I really don't know, but I am happy it did." Arthur and Ari both shared a smile at that.

"Well Ari, I have reservations at Le Grand Véfour, would you join me?" Arthur smirked at Ariadne as she laughed.

"Of course I would." Then an idea popped in her head, "Hey after the dream ends do you just want to get out of here?"

"Yes that sounds nice, but just wondering is there a reason for wanting to leave?" Arthur questioned.

"Eames and Cobb." Ari answered simply.

"Have they been staring at you like they are hawks and you are the prey too?" Arthur was getting suspicious.

"Yeah they have, they are weird." Ari said with an awkward laugh.

With that the dream collapsed. They opened their eyes and each went to their desk to get their things. Ariadne and Arthur were walking out the door when Eames called out to them.

"Whatcha doing?" he said while giving them a funny look.

Ari laughed and just said, "Leaving"

She pulled Arthur out with her, leaving behind very confused teammates. They went to Ariadne's apartment since she would have to change for the date. While they were there they talked and eventually ended up trying to figure out what was with Eames and Cobb. They couldn't think of anything besides a bet, which was Arthur's idea.

At noon Ariadne made them grilled salmon. It was delicious, and both were laughing over lunch. When Arthur walked into the kitchen he started laughing so hard. The kitchen was totally mess. Arthur helped Ariadne clean up and then both jumped on the couch. Ariadne was just sitting in Arthur's lap both content and looking forward to the date.

Back at the warehouse Eames was clearly confused and wanted to know if he won the bet. Cobb and Yusuf just kept laughing at him which made him angrier than he already was.

"Eames calm down we can ask them tomorrow let them have a lovely night and one of us will benefit from it tomorrow." Cobb told him since he got out of his seat and was in the middle of opening the door. Little did they know Ariadne and Arthur didn't have the answer they sought.

* * *

**AN: Hey so here it is, I think there will only be one or two more chapters left. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And I know part of it was rushed I might go back and fix it later.**


End file.
